Karena Teddy
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: For World Book Day 2014. "Kau tahu artinya 'ganteng', Edward Remus Lupin?" tanya Draco gemas. Teddy mengangguk mantap. "Tahu, dong. Harry sering bilang aku ganteng sepertimu." #WBD2014


_Title : Karena Teddy_

_Genre : Family_

_Summary : For World Book Day 2014. "Kau tahu artinya 'ganteng', Edward Remus Lupin?" tanya Draco gemas. Teddy mengangguk mantap. "Tahu, dong. Harry selalu bilang aku ganteng sepertimu." #WBD2014_

_Characters : Draco, Teddy, Harry _

_Prompt : Kakak (Draco pada Teddy dalam cerita ini)_

_Diambil dari buku : Bukan Untuk Dibaca (Deassy M. Destiani)_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Saya tidak membuat keuntungan dari cerita ini._

.-.-.

Draco baru saja melangkah keluar dari perapian Malfoy Manor ketika Teddy menyambutnya.

"Draco!" Bocah laki-laki itu menjerit senang. Dia berlari menghampiri Draco dan memeluknya erat.

"Hey, Teddy," balas Draco. Laki-laki itu nyengir dan balik memeluk Teddy. Setelah beberapa lama Draco melepas dan mengamatinya. "Wah, lama tidak melihatmu, kau tambah besar," ujarnya.

Teddy tertawa. "Masa, sih? Kita kan ketemu kemarin-kemarin," sanggahnya. Anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu bergelayut ketat pada lengan Draco sampai-sampai Draco harus setengah menyeretnya ke ruang santai.

Draco selalu senang pulang ke rumah. Malfoy Manor memang menyisakan kenangan pahit tapi seiring berlalunya waktu, istana itu tidak lagi suram. Butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk memusnahkan semua kutukan berbahaya di rumah itu sampai akhirnya aman untuk ditempati tanpa takut atau merasa was-was bahwa kursi yang diduduki tidak akan mencekik siapa pun atau gunting antik tidak akan memangkas rambut orang yang menggunakannya.

Aura Manor itu tidak lagi menyeramkan karena kadang kala terdengar pekik atau tawa anak kecil dan gurauan Narcissa dengan Andromeda. Bibi Draco sering membawa Teddy Lupin bermain-main di sana. Tiap melihat mereka berdua, Narcissa selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Wanita pirang itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada keluarga, atau kerabat yang masih tersisa.

Di ruang santai Draco melihat dua orang wanita yang asyik bercakap-cakap. Mereka tidak memperhatikan kehadirannya.

"Bu," sapa Draco.

Narcissa menoleh. Begitu melihat sang anak, wanita itu segera bangkit dan mencium pipinya. "Ibu tidak mendengarmu datang," katanya. Wajahnya makin berseri-seri. Dia tampak lebih muda, tanpa tekanan seperti dulu.

"Teddy sudah menyambutku duluan, sih," tukas Draco. Teddy nyengir. "Selamat pagi, Bibi Andy."

Andromeda sangat mirip dengan almarhumah Bellatrix. Bedanya, nenek Teddy itu tidak bertampang bengis, matanya lebih besar dan ramah. "Pagi, Draco. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sehat," jawab Draco ringan. Pria itu mengerling pada Teddy yang sekarang memeluk pinggangnya dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Andromeda tersenyum. "Sepertinya Teddy kangen berat," ujarnya menyimpulkan.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku memang tidak pulang selama sebulan," tuturnya.

Teddy dalam masa-masa ingin membuktikan diri pada siapa pun bahwa dia pintar. Tiap bertemu, bocah itu selalu menunjukkan buku dan membaca keras-keras. Atau meminta tebakan berhitung. Sejujurnya Draco terkesan dengan anak itu. Tanpa diragukan lagi Teddy termasuk anak cerdas dan mudah belajar.

Namun saat itu Teddy tidak sekali pun menyinggung buku, membaca atau angka. Baru kali itu Draco tidak diseret dan dipaksa Teddy untuk mendengarkannya membaca atau menuntut deretan angka. Bocah itu benar-benar kangen padanya.

Ketika sang ibu dan saudaranya kembali ngobrol, Draco berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari mereka. Rupanya melangkah saja bukan tugas gampang karena Teddy tidak bergeming dari sisi Draco. "Rasanya seperti berjalan sambil ditimpuk naga," canda Draco.

Teddy terkikik. "Ditimpuk? Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Dijatuhi," jawab Draco sekenanya.

"Draco, kau tidak datang pada pesta ulang tahunku," tuding Teddy. Bocah itu perlahan cemberut. "Padahal Bibi Hermione dan Paman Ron datang. Harry juga datang. Bibi Cissy juga. Kau ke mana?" cecarnya cepat. Keluarga Weasley dan Granger memang dekat dengan mendiang orang tua Teddy. Tak heran mereka selalu ada saat ada acara penting seperti hari ulang tahun Teddy. Praktis, Teddy dilimpahi kasih sayang banyak orang.

Draco geleng-geleng. "Ibuku sudah bilang kalau aku ada urusan ke Brazil, kan?"

"Kau juga tidak memberiku kado," kata Teddy.

"Bibi Cissy tidak memberimu sesuatu?"

"Aku dikado sapu terbang..."

"Itu dari aku."

"...sepeda anak-anak dan ransel baru. Eh, sapu terbangnya bukan dari Bibi Cissy?"

Seharusnya Teddy memanggil Narcissa dengan sebutan 'Nenek'. Karena Narcissa menganggap panggilan itu membuatnya merasa tua, dia meminta Teddy memanggilnya 'Bibi.'

"Harry menanyakanmu," bisik Teddy. Bocah itu celingukan, memastikan Narcissa dan Andromeda tidak mendengarnya.

Draco terpaku. "Menanyakanku kenapa?" Dia tidak ada urusan dengan Potter. Mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Kadang jika dia mengunjungi Teddy di _Shell Cottage_, Draco menjumpai Auror muda itu. Namun itu tidak lama. Mereka hanya berbasa-basi, saling mengangguk atau –dalam kasus Draco- bahkan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tanya-tanya, pokoknya. Seperti seberapa sering kau ke rumahku, atau kemana saja kalau kita jalan-jalan," jawab Teddy dengan kalimat khas anak-anak.

Draco tidak suka. Ngapain si _Scarhead_ itu tanya-tanya pada sepupunya? Apa dipikirnya Draco bakal mencelakakan Teddy? Semua orang tahu Laki-Laki-Yang-Menolak-Mati itu adalah wali Teddy. Tapi tidak seharusnya Potter mencurigainya seperti itu.

Draco jengkel setengah mati. Seandainya saat itu Potter ada di ruangan itu, tanpa ragu Draco akan mengutuknya dengan _Unstoppable Slap_. Biar si Potter menampar dirinya sendiri sampai pipinya kempong, sampai dia minta ampun.

"Draco, aku ingin makan cokelat. Belikan aku coklat," rengek Teddy, menyadarkan Draco dari khayalannya. "Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

Dengan berat hati Draco memutus imajinasinya. "Hm? Aku sudah membelikanmu sapu terbang sebagai hadiah."

"Kali ini kau harus memberikannya padaku sendiri. Jangan dititipkan," tukas Teddy galak.

Mau tak mau Draco nyengir melihat sepupu kecilnya itu menatapnya tajam dengan bibir berkerucut, berusaha tampak serius. Rambut Teddy yang tadinya warna _turquoise_ berubah coklat nyaris merah. "Baiklah."

Teddy tersenyum senang. Dia merasa puas sudah membuat Draco mengkerut karena takut. Setidaknya begitulah anggapannya. "Tapi aku tak mau Cokelat Kodok."

"Lho?"

"Aku ingin cokelat buatan Muggle. _Golden Queen_."

Draco mengerang. "Cokelat sihir jauh lebih enak," bujuknya. Dia yakin tidak ada yang menjual coklat seperti itu di Diagon Alley atau Hogsmeade.

"Aku sudah mencicipi semua coklat sihir," tukas Teddy bangga. Dia memainkan gelang perak Draco. Teddy memang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berkilau.

Draco tidak berniat menolak ketika Teddy menatapnya polos, berharap. Anak laki-laki itu sudah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pirang keperakan seperti milik Draco. Matanya besar, penuh harap. Bagaimana bisa Draco berkata 'Tidak' jika Teddy seperti itu?

**.-.-.**

Draco takjub saat Neville melambai padanya di _Great Hall_. Laki-laki itu menaikkan alis melihat pakaian yang dikenakan rekannya itu: jins, jaket dan kemeja. "Penampilanmu Muggle sekali," tukasnya.

Neville nyengir sebelum duduk dan minum kopi. Sarapan adalah saat yang tepat untuk minum minuman berkafein itu. "Aku akan melihat-lihat tanaman di pasar Muggle," jawabnya enteng. Jawaban singkatnya menggambarkan penjelasan lebih banyak.

"_I see."_

"Aku butuh beberapa tanaman yang tidak bisa ditemukan di daerah sini. Tanaman biasa, bukan tanaman sihir," cetus Neville bersemangat. Guru Herbology itu memang selalu berapi-api jika menyangkut tanaman.

Draco menurunkan mug tehnya. "Kau akan ke dunia Muggle?"

"Begitulah." Neville mengangkat bahu. Pria berusia dua puluh lima itu menyeruput kopi kembali.

"Bisakah aku titip sesuatu?" tanya Draco setelah beberapa detik berpikir.

"Boleh. Bahan ramuan?" tebak Neville.

"Bukan, bukan. Belikan aku cokelat Muggle."

Neville menyeringai. "Mulai tertarik pada sesuatu yang berbau Muggle, hm?"

Draco mendengus. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke empat meja asrama. Hanya sedikit murid yang sudah bangun dan turun untuk sarapan. "Tentu saja tidak!" bantahnya. "Itu untuk orang lain."

"Pacarmu?"

Draco menggeleng sebal. "Bukan urusanmu, Longbottom," balasnya dingin.

"Oke, oke." Neville balas menggeleng.

Draco mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Kalau ada kembaliannya, kembalikan. Kalau kurang, tambah uangmu dulu."

Neville tergelak. Draco nyengir kecil.

Dua pria yang kini sama-sama bekerja di Hogwarts itu memilih berdamai jauh-jauh hari ketika keduanya mulai mencari nafkah di sekolah sihir itu. Tidak ada gunanya memendam dendam, jadi keduanya sepakat untuk memulai lembaran baru sebagai pribadi yang berbeda. Berteman dengan Neville cukup menyenangkan. Dia punya banyak cerita seru dan pengalaman menegangkan tentang masa kecilnya. Neville dikira Squib dulunya, jadi cerita-cerita tentang masa lalunya selalu menarik untuk dikomentari. Terlebih pacarnya, Hannah Abbott, tahu banyak gosip. Jika mereka bertiga berkumpul, Draco akan tahu banyak hal dari yang seharusnya.

**.-.-.**

Draco menyesal karena hanya titip satu batang cokelat untuk Teddy_. Golden Queen __Chunky_ _bars_ itu terlihat menggoda dan unik. Dia jadi ingin mencicipinya, tapi menahan diri. Itu hadiah untuk Teddy, kan? Jadi guru Ramuan itu bersabar. Dia sudah berencana untuk membujuk Teddy membukanya dan minta mencicipi.

Draco harus benar-benar bersabar karena Teddy dipanggil neneknya. Draco memilih duduk di beranda belakang _Shell Cottage_. Lagipula ada Potter di rumah itu. Draco sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Setelah menghapal bahan-bahan ramuan di buku text _Panduan_ _Ramuan Untuk Yang Belum Pernah Meramu_ sampai kedua kali, Draco digerogoti rasa bosan. Laki-laki jangkung itu bangkit dan berjalan tanpa suara ke ruang keluarga. Pemandangan yang dijumpainya membuatnya murka seketika.

Potter sedang memakan cokelat pemberian Draco untuk Teddy. Wajahnya tenang, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Potter!" hardik Draco penuh dendam.

Potter terkejut. Badannya tersentak, wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan luar biasa. Cokelat yang dipegangnya sampai terlempar karena sihir menguar dari tubuh Draco dan mengenai makanan manis dan pahit itu.

"Lancang sekali! Itu cokelat Teddy!" bentak Draco berapi-api.

Potter membetulkan kacamatanya. Dia sudah pulih dari kagetnya. "Heboh sekali. Kukira ada apa," balasnya kesal.

"Cokelat... Ngawur kau!" Melihat bungkus cokelat itu berserakan di meja makin membuat Draco kalap. Dengan langkah pasti dia menghampiri mantan musuhnya.

Potter ikut berdiri. Auror itu waspada.

"Tak tahukah kau bagaimana usahaku mendapatkan cokelat itu?" desis Draco.

"Woah, Malfoy, tenang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caramu. Itu tergeletak begitu saja. Kupikir..." jelas Potter.

"Kapan kau pernah berpikir?" potong Draco marah.

"_Well_, kalau kau segitu kesalnya..." Potter mengangkat tangan dalam usahanya menenangkan Draco.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!"

"...hanya gara-gara makanan..."

"...bukan 'hanya' seandainya..."

Draco berhenti tepat di depan Potter. Herannya, wali Teddy itu tidak terlihat takut. Orang lain pasti menduga Potter seperti sedang berupaya menenangkan binatang kesakitan dan bukannya seorang guru Ramuan dengan postur menjulang.

"Masa aku harus memuntahkan makanan yang kumakan," bujuk Potter.

"Menjijikkan!"

"Begini saja," Potter menawarkan pilihan. "Kita beli lagi."

"Hanya ada di dunia Muggle," hardik Draco. Dia sampai harus mengepalkan tangan supaya tidak menonjok muka Potter.

"Begitu. Tidak masalah. Kita bisa _Disapparate_," ujar Potter cepat begitu wajah Draco berubah lebih menyeramkan. "Aku jamin kita tidak akan tersesat. Aku besar di dunia Muggle, lho."

Mendadak Draco malu sendiri. Masa laki-laki dewasa seperti dia naik pitam hanya gara-gara sebungkus cokelat? Dia sudah balik kanan ketika Potter menyentak lengannya. "Ayo pergi," desak pria berambut seperti sarang burung itu.

Draco menghela napas. Akhirnya dia menuruti saran Potter, meski enggan.

Mereka muncul di balik pilar tempat belanja yang luas. Potter sudah mentransfigurasi jubahnya ke celana hitam dan kemeja hijau. Dengan berat hati Draco juga melakukannya. Hanya kali ini saja dia berpakaian Muggle.

Potter menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya di _holster_ tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya. "Kau boleh pilih cokelat mana pun yang kau mau, semahal apa pun. Aku yang bayar."

Draco melengos. "Aku bosan makan cokelat mahal, Potter," ujarnya pedas. Tak urung dia masuk toko makanan itu. "Jangan lupa belikan Teddy juga," tukasnya mengingatkan.

Mereka melewati rak-rak makanan dan minuman. Potter menyambar sebuah keranjang belanjaan.

Draco tidak pernah masuk ke toko makanan Muggle sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya dia takjub dengan penataan makanan di sana. Beberapa minuman dan buah tampak menggiurkan tapi dia tak akan menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara terang-terangan. Ada Potter.

"Hei, Malfoy. Kenapa kau memutuskan jadi guru?" tanya Potter tiba-tiba.

Draco memelankan langkah. Dari sudut-sudut matanya dia mengamati Potter. Wajah pria itu menunjukkan rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu, bukan ejekan seperti dugaan yang pertama muncul di kepala Draco. Matanya yang hijau membulat.

"Hanya ingin," tuturnya singkat.

Potter tidak puas. "Tidak mungkin! Bisnis keluargamu jauh lebih menguntungkan, kan?" cerocosnya.

"Kau bertanya-tanya, kemudian menyanggah sendiri. Apa maumu?" tukas Draco sebal. Dia mempercepat langkah, tidak ingin lama-lama berjalan berjejer dengan wali Teddy.

"Penasaran tidak dosa, Malfoy," balas Potter cerdas.

"Aku suka ramuan," jawab Draco akhirnya. Ketika Potter membuat mereka belok di rak buah, Draco mengikutinya. Lagipula, Potter berkata dia sering ke tempat ini, jadi Draco percaya padanya.

"Kau bisa jadi _Potions Master_ dimana pun," kata Potter.

Draco mencintai Hogwarts. Itu salah satu dari sekian alasan kenapa Draco melamar kerja di sana. Pria itu memiliki kenangan menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya. Hogwarts juga tempat dimana Draco bisa jadi diri sendiri. Menyenangkan sekali ketika saat itu kekhawatirannya yang terbesar adalah mengganggu Potter dan memastikan dia selalu kena malapetaka.

Salah satu kawan baiknya memang tewas di Hogwarts. _Final Battle_ juga terjadi di sana. Alasan lain dia bersikukuh mengajar di tempat itu adalah untuk memerangi mimpi buruknya. Selain itu, Draco sudah memutuskan dia berhenti dari hal-hal buruk yang selama ini diajarkan Lucius padanya. Hogwarts adalah tempat paling tepat untuk memulai lembaran baru.

"Betul," Draco membenarkan. "Aku bisa jadi Ahli Ramuan dimana pun, tapi Hogwarts membuatku sibuk dan tidak menyisakan ruang untuk berpikir macam-macam. Jadi, begitulah."

Potter tampak merenung.

"Tidak mengherankan kau jadi Auror," ujar Draco. "Orang dengan _Hero Complex_ sepertimu bisa ditebak akan berakhir jadi apa. Artikel tentangmu di _Daily Prophet_ menjelaskan semua."

Potter tampaknya mau marah dikatai _Hero Complex_ tapi kemudian nyengir lebar. "Kau baca artikel tentangku? Wah wah. Fansku rupanya."

Draco memaki-maki, membuat Potter makin senang. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk mengontrol mulutnya.

"Di mana rak bagian cokelat?" tanya Draco. "Kita sudah mutar-mutar separuh tempat ini tapi belum menemukannya."

Mendadak Potter celingukan. "Pasti ke arah sini."

Draco jengkel. "Katamu kau sering ke sini dan tahu letak tiap barang. Aku ragu," bentaknya kasar.

"Sabar," tukas Potter. Dia mengusap kepalanya. Rambutnya yang kelihatannya tidak bisa dijinakkan makin berantakan. "Omong-omong, Teddy sering bercerita tentangmu."

"Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri," balas Draco sekenanya. Dia sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Potter. "Beda denganmu yang menganggapnya sebagai anakmu."

Herannya Potter tertawa. "Aku memang walinya, tapi tidak segitunya aku benar-benar melihatnya sebagai anakku."

"Kau pasti patah hati berat sampai ingin bunuh diri saat adik si Weasel memutuskan menikah dengan orang lain."

Herannya lagi, Potter tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terluka. Sebaliknya, dia malah tersenyum. "Salah besar," ujarnya tidak jelas.

Mereka menemukan cokelat _Golden Queen_ di ujung toko itu. Draco mengambil dua batang dan Potter empat, untuk dirinya sendiri dan Teddy.

"Coba juga yang ini," Potter menunjuk merk _Delta_. "Rasa susunya lebih terasa. Jangan, jangan yang kecil, ambil yang besar, aku kan bilang ini gratis."

Draco makin malu akan kelakuannya saat Potter memasukkan cokelat batangan berbagai merk ke keranjang belanja mereka. Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan tadi. Pantas saja kalau sekarang Potter membujuknya dengan cokelat yang Draco yakin tak akan habis dimakan dua bulan. Draco merasa seperti setua Teddy.

"Kalau untukku sudah cukup!" erang Draco. Dia berusaha menjauhkan keranjang belanja dari jangkauan Potter.

Orang-orang sampai menoleh aneh pada mereka berdua. Beberapa bahkan tertawa dan senyum aneh. Rupanya tempat itu adalah salah satu supermarket terbesar di London. Karena akhir pekan, banyak yang sedang berbelanja.

"Untuk semua orang. Berarti keluarga Weasley, Teddy, Andy dan ibumu," ujar Potter ceria. Baru kali itu Draco melihatnya sesenang itu.

"Belanja makanan membuatmu gembira," gerutu Draco.

Sang Auror terus memasukkan cokelat ke keranjang. "Maklum, aku jarang kenyang saat kecil. Anggap saja ini balas dendam," balas Potter ringan. Ketika Draco tidak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melarikan diri, dia memelankan gerakannya memasukkan cokelat. "Kata Teddy kau dapat banyak _owl_," ujar Potter.

Draco mengernyit tidak senang. "_Owl_ nyasar, menurutku. Masa isinya mengajakku kenalan. Katanya tahu aku dari murid-muridku. Aku jadi geram pada siapa pun itu," tukas Draco sebal.

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika cokelat besar yang dipegang Potter mendadak patah jadi tiga. Bunyinya keras sekali. Sihir Potter memang dahsyat, Draco takjub. Dia mampu membedakan sesuatu yang terjadi karena sihir atau bukan.

"Kau kenapa?" desis Draco.

Potter buru-buru minta maaf ketika salah satu pegawai menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, Miss. Cokelatnya jatuh," ujarnya sopan.

Si pegawai tidak marah. Maklum saja, Potter sudah menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatnya dianugerahi Senyum-Paling-Menawan di _Witch Weekly_ selama setahun. Senyum Potter lenyap seketika ketika Draco juga tersenyum (meski terpaksa) dan si pegawai tersipu.

"Ayo ke kasir," pungkas Potter. Wajahnya cemberut.

**.-.-.**

Teddy tidak marah walinya sudah memakan cokelatnya. Sebaliknya, melihat Draco dan Harry datang dengan tiga kantung berisi cokelat berbagai merk dan ukuran membuatnya gembira dan tertawa-tawa.

"Wow, banyak sekali," serunya takjub.

"Wow." Draco menirukan. Dia geleng-geleng kepala. Laki-laki itu menunduk ketika Teddy berjalan memutarinya. "Apa?"

"Kau pakai baju Muggle!" seru Teddy kagum.

Draco lupa untuk mentransfigurasi kembali jubahnya.

"Kau ganteng!"

Draco nyengir malu. Potter, Andromeda dan Narcissa yang sudah di sana selama setengah jam serempak tertawa.

"Kau tahu artinya 'ganteng', Edward Remus Lupin?" tanya Draco gemas.

Teddy mengangguk mantap. "Tahu, dong. Harry selalu bilang aku ganteng sepertimu."

Mendadak Potter batuk-batuk. Andy dan Narcissa langsung sibuk bicara. Kentara sekali mereka sedang berpura-pura. Draco megap-megap tapi dia sempat melihat ibunya mengirimkan senyum ganjil yang menenangkan, seolah tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Draco.

.-.-.

Ini pertama kalinya Draco berlama-lama di rumah bibinya saat Potter masih di sana. Dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Potter. _The Man Hero_ itu menyaksikan banyak tindak tanduk tidak terpuji Draco selama masih bersekolah. Draco menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Potter memang membuatnya dan sang ibu terbebas dari Azkaban, tapi rasa malu dan getir masih membayangi Draco.

Potter masuk ke ruang santai dengan membawa dua mug teh panas. "Teddy benar-benar kangen," katanya pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Teddy.

Draco tersenyum kecil. Bocah itu tertidur di pangguannya. Rambutnya jadi hitam dan hidungnya mungil. Sebelum tidur dia meniru penampilan Draco, dari wajah tirusnya, rambut pirang, hidung tajam sampai mata abu-abu.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Draco. Teddy memang tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedari dia menginjakkan kaki di _Shell Cottage_. Teddy duduk di sisinya, memegang pipi Draco dan bercerita. Rasanya seperti beneran punya anak.

"Kau tidak keluar saat akhir pekan begini?" tanya Potter dari seberang Draco.

Draco mendongak. Dia memainkan rambut Teddy. "Tidak. Teman-temanku sudah banyak yang berkeluarga dan punya kehidupan sendiri. Biasanya juga aku di lab, meracik ramuan atau pulang ke Manor. Kau tidak berkumpul dengan rekan Auror? Bagaimana dengan _The Golden Trio?_ "

Potter mengangkat bahu. "Jawabannya sama sepertimu."

Draco mendengus. Dasar, menjawab pertanyaan saja malas!

"Kau bilang tadi penggemarmu banyak?" Potter bertanya, nadanya terlalu santai. Entah apa maunya.

"Teddy melebih-lebihkan," jawab Draco datar. "Tidak ada orang waras yang jadi fans mantan _Death Eater_."

Potter membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sanggahan namun urung.

"Kalau kau mau tahu," lanjut Draco, tidak sabar dengan Potter. "Hidupku hanya berkisar di Hogwarts, Teddy, rumah, Hogwarts lagi. Begitu seterusnya."

"Tidak membosankan, kok," hibur Potter, yang sepertinya senang dengan jawaban Draco. "Dulu Bill menawarimu posisi _Curse Breaker_, kan?"

Draco tentu tidak akan lupa. Bill Weasley datang padanya dan menawarinya pekerjaan. Pria itu tertarik dengan kemampuan Draco. Dia terkesan bahwa Draco yang masih remaja mampu membobol pertahanan Hogwarts dan memasukkan penjahat ke sana.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," timpal Draco. Nadanya makin digelayuti rasa bersalah. "Tidak sekarang. Aku masih berusaha meyakinkan orang tua bahwa anak-anaknya yang kuajar aman di Hogwarts. Aku masih ingin hidup tenang, meski perang sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Banyak hal yang perlu dibenahi, Potter," tutupnya. Cokelat, aura rumah dan Teddy membuat Draco berkata banyak. Pada mantan rivalnya pula.

"Harry."

Draco menoleh. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Panggil aku Harry. Potter nama ayahku," selorohnya.

"Aneh," tolak Draco.

"Lama-lama terbiasa, Draco," paksa Pott-Harry.

Draco terperangah. Harry Potter mengucapkan namanya seolah-olah dia melakukannya tiap hari. Tidak terdengar canggung sama sekali.

"Hey, karena kehidupan sosial kita sama -hanya seputar tempat kerja, rumah- bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita _hang out_?" usul Harry.

"Kadang aku _hang out_ bersama Neville dan Hannah," jelas Draco.

"Ayolah, kita dolan bersama mereka." Harry meletakkan mug-nya. Pria itu jelas senang dengan idenya.

Teddy menggerakkan kepala. Draco memperbaiki posisi bocah itu. Kepala Teddy kembali nyaman di dada Draco.

"Oke. Minggu depan kami sudah janjian makan-makan di Hogsmeade. Kau bisa bergabung," kata Draco.

Harry memberinya senyum yang tak kalah menawan seperti yang dimuat di _Weekly Witch_.

Teddy membuka mata sekilas dan mengedip pada Harry.

**.-.-.**

_The End_


End file.
